


why did I give you my address?

by Anonymous



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Em wants to try something different with kelly, the young rapper doesn’t want to at first, but does it so em would leave him alone.





	why did I give you my address?

**Author's Note:**

> After people like my first Kells/Em story, I decided to do one more.

"God what a night." Kelly mumbles as he opens the door to his home. He closes it back and locks it. The rapper had just gotten back from doing a concert and he was just exhausted.

He goes over to sit on his sofa and he grabs the remote. Kells turns on Netflix and starts to search something to watch, He decides on black mirror. 

As he's about to turn it on there was a knock at the door. "Coming." He goes over to the door and opens it.

Damn it. Fucking damn it. 

It was Marshall. 

Em looks him up and down then snorts. "Seriously? can you be more of a faggot?” Em was talking about the outfit he was wearing. A black faux fur coat, skinny jeans and a pink baggy sweater.

"You know what, at least I like having style. You just wear the same damn hoodie and jeans everyday. I fucking regret giving you my address."

Kells was about to slam the door in his face, but Em puts his foot in the way. "What are you on your period or something? Take a joke." 

He shoves his way into the house. Kells notice that he was carrying two bags. One was a Taco Bell fast food bag and the other was a shopping bag. He puts the food on the coffee table and sits down on the sofa. "What the hell is black mirror?"

"It's a show about technology fucking you up, now what do you want?”

"What do you think I want?" He gets up from the sofa and goes over to Kells. He grabs his ass and gives it a squeeze. "I've had a hard day, so I want some stress release and your ass is perfect for that." 

Kells gasp from the squeeze, making Em smirk. "You wanna be a good boy and spread these legs for me?”

"I just got in, so can your horny ass just wait?” He pushes Em away and goes back to the couch. "Fine, eat and then we fuck.”

"How about I eat, watch my show and you wait until it's done." Kells opens the fast food bag and takes out a soft taco for himself. 

"I got you food, so how about you stop being a bitch and give me what I want." Kells was thinking about maybe kicking him out, but he decides to just give the older man what he wants so he leave him alone. 

He finishes the taco quickly and says "fine, but after this leave me alone and let me watch T.V." Em sits next to him on the couch. 

"Good, besides the food, I have something else for you." 

"What?" Em scoots closer and puts his arm on the younger man's slim hip, then gives him the little shopping bag. Kells takes it and looks inside. His cheeks turn a little pink. "Is this a fucking plug?"

"Yeah, I thinking you wear it for me. Keep my come inside that sweet ass."

"No, I'm not wearing this, you're so gross." Em raises a brow. “If you love having my dick up your ass, then I’m sure you’ll love this.” Kells shakes his head. “No.”

"Tell you what, you let me put this in you and I'll buy you whatever faggy ass clothes you want for a week."

"I can buy my own clothes, think of something else." Em growls and grabs his neck. He squeezes it, making kells gasp. "I'm trying to be nice you ungrateful slut. So how about this, you let me do this and I won't tell anyone that the great MGK likes taking it up the ass."

"You wouldn't dare tell anyone."

"Try me." 

Kells sighs and just decides to give up. “Fine. Just get it over with." Em let's go of his neck and gives a patronizing pat to his cheek. "Good boy." 

He moved his hands to Kell's belt buckle and starts un-doing it. "Take off that stupid jacket, but leave the sweater on." Kelly does what he says and soon his pants and shoes are being taken off, then his boxers. 

Em kneels down in front of him and grabs his legs. He pushes them up and makes them go to Kells chest. 

Kells blushes a little from being exposed like this. "For such a bean pole, your body is pretty." Em reaches into his pocket and takes out a packet of lube. He always comes prepared. 

He tears open the packet and squirts some on Kell's tight hole and the young man squeaks a little from the liquid hitting his entrance. 

Marshall teasingly rubs his finger on his hole, he rubs it a little hard, but soon gets his finger in. He rubs the sensitive walls and pokes at them. 

He takes his finger out while bending it then puts it right back in. He after playing with his hole with one finger he takes it out again and puts two thumbs in.

"You ever been eaten out before?" Kells shakes his head and then whimpers when the thumbs pull him wide open. Em puts his tongue there and licks the inside of his hole.

Em gets his hole really wet as he keeps licking. He nips on the rim a little and gets his tongue deeper. He sticks two fingers in and moves them with his tongue. 

He gives a few more licks before taking his tongue out, but leaves his fingers in. "You only get that again when you're good."

His fingers go deep and poke at prostate, he keeps prodding it until pre-come is leaking out the younger's man cock. 

"Don't come yet." Em warns. He takes his fingers out and starts unzipping his pants. Once his cock was out he starts jerking off.

When pre-come is leaking out he puts it to the tight hole and comes with a moan. After coming he grabs Kells cock and starts jerking him off.

"Shit" he hisses and in a few seconds he coming also. Em takes his hand off his cock and was about to wipe it off on the jacket close by but Kells grabs his hand.

"Don't you fucking dare." 

Em smirks and says "then lick it off." Kells huffs, but does it and honestly it makes Em want to do more dirty things to him. 

Kells licks until his hand is completely clean. "Such a good bitch for me." Marshall mumbles. He takes his fingers and traces his come around the hole.

He pushes his come in and Kells gives a moan. Em makes sure to get it deep in him before taking his finger out and pushing more of his come in. He pushes a little more in and spreads it around inside. 

He then gets the shopping bag and takes the plug out. He gets it out of the plastic and immediately puts it near the clenching entrance. He doesn't give Kells a warning or anything he just pushes it in. 

"F-Fuck." He squirms a little, but Em puts a hand on his chest to keep him still. When it's all the way inside, he admires how the hole clenches on the toy, it's so hot. It almost makes him hard again.

"How long do I have to wear this?"

"Until I come back in the morning."  Em moves so he can put his legs down. Kells grabs the remote and puts on his show, then goes to grab another taco. 

"I never thought I say this, but you actually look cute." And Kells is, especially when he’s just wearing that pink baggy sweater.

"Not cute, now shut the fuck up before I kick you out."

"Bitch." Em says, but he gets quiet in a few minutes and both of them watch T.V. in silence.


End file.
